


Summer Camp

by stephmcx



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Summer Camp, Alternate Universe - Teenagers, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Summer Camp, Summer Romance, Summer Vacation, Surfing, Teen Romance, Teenagers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-27
Updated: 2019-07-27
Packaged: 2020-07-23 06:48:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 869
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20004058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephmcx/pseuds/stephmcx
Summary: Stella wanted to join summer camp, and even though she was the older one, their parents would only allow it if Danny went along, too.So why not? Stella had picked Hawaii of all places and even if Danny wasn’t especially fond of the beach, it sounded exotic enough. It would be a cool thing to brag about to his friends after the holidays were over and when they were back at school.Written for the ‘Jot it Down July’ challenge on Tumblr.





	Summer Camp

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote and posted this to tumblr while I was on vacation, so this is a little on the short side and kind of just a beginning for this AU. (I won't make any promises, but I very much hope to come back to this at a later point.)
> 
> Heavily inspired by @cowandcalf's wonderful High School AU "[Eyes As Blue As The Ocean](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19329997)".

Stella wanted to join a summer camp, and even though she was the older one, their parents would only allow it if Danny went along, too.

So why not? Stella had picked Hawaii of all places and even if Danny wasn’t especially fond of the beach, it sounded exotic enough. It would be a cool thing to brag about to his friends after the holidays were over and when they were back at school.

The thing was, it turned out actually worse than Danny had anticipated. It wasn’t just summer camp at the beach—it was a surfer‘s camp, and the participants were mostly local youths and a couple of people from California.

Who all knew how to surf.

Unlike Danny.

Stella managed to blend in seamlessly of course, making new friends easily, getting a hang of surfing quickly—but then it had been her who had picked out this camp and who had insisted on coming here.

Danny stuck out like a sore thumb for the first couple of days. His skin was too white (and after a day in the sun it was too red), he barely managed to catch a wave during his surfing lessons (which Stella had talked him into), and if he did, he lost his balance quickly and wiped out.

He had a hard time taking the hang-loose spirit serious that every participant in camp seemed to live and breathe; because obviously growing up in the city was a lot different and a lot tougher than life on this overheated island.

He tagged along with Stella mostly, and it was acceptable insofar that it was the perfect payback: she had dragged him here onto this rock, and now she was stuck bringing her little brother along everywhere she went.

—

By the end of day two, Stella had not only befriended half the camp already, but also one of their surf instructors, Chin, and his younger cousin Kono, who was supposedly a surf champion, going to be a pro soon.

Kono had agreed to show them some of her tricks, and that’s why a small group of them, mostly girls, were gathered on the beach after dinner, watching Kono being awesome out in the ocean. Danny had to admit that watching her was breathtaking, and he wondered from where she took the strength to tame the waves like that; she had looked so petite when she had stood next to him earlier.

What happened next, Danny would never have seen coming.

Kono was riding a wave, gracefully so, when some other kid from their camp came onto the same wave right in front of her. In order not to collide with the guy, Kono had to change direction, which made her lose balance and she wiped out spectacularly.

There was a loud commotion in their group, while at the same time as Chin started to run into the waves, one of the nearby situated lifeguards started into the same direction.

But before either of them went very far, Kono emerged from the sea. Anger was clearly written all over her pretty face, she collected her board and stomped over the beach to where the kid had just arrived, obviously unaware of what he’d caused.

Kono shoved her board into the sand and without pause punched the poor kid right in the face, yelling about not stealing someone else’s waves, and everybody in their group dropped their jaws.

Danny was too busy to admire Kono’s right hook to notice that Chin and the lifeguard had both returned to their little group, and Danny’s jaw dropped a second time once he did.

The lifeguard was probably the same age as Danny and _damn_ , he was freaking handsome! He was tall and lean, muscled just the right amount, his tanned skin a nice contrast to the red shirt and shorts he was wearing and he had a brilliant smile that he was directing at Kono as she was returning to their spot now, too.

“First lesson of surfing: never mess with Kono Kalakaua,” he said, taking a step in her direction.

“Steve!” Kono shouted and hugged him. “It’s so great to see you! But I’m offended, did you really think I needed to be rescued?”

“If I had known it was you out there, I wouldn’t have moved a finger,” he said, grinning and squirming out of her hug.

“It’s party time tonight,” she sing-songed, pointing her finger at him. “Will you stay in camp tonight or do you need to head home?”

For small a moment, Steve’s smile lost it’s intensity and a hint of a shadow flickered across his handsome face. He looked from Kono to Chin and then he let his gaze wander across the faces of their small group until his eyes landed on Danny.

The second their eyes met felt like lightning had struck.

Steve’s radiant smile from before reappeared, Danny wasn’t able to look away from him and for all it seemed, neither was Steve.

“I think I’ll stay,” Steve answered Kono’s question, but to Danny it felt like he had spoken to him directly.

Maybe there was a chance that this summer camp didn’t turn out so bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments are ♥
> 
> I'm also on tumblr: [stephmcx](http://stephmcx.tumblr.com). Come say hi, if you like!


End file.
